Pale Moon
"Pale Moon" (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn, sometimes written in flavor texts) is a circus-themed clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. Like the Dark Irregulars and Genesis clans, Pale Moon contains many soulcharging effects; however, unlike either of those clans, Pale Moon focuses on superior calling units from the soul. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Pale Moon now focuses on the Magia keyword, which calls units from the soul with added bonuses and/or lower costs in exchange of returning them to the soul at the end of turn. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the anime, as well as Luna Yumizuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Backgrounds What is Pale Moon? Pale Moon is a magical circus of which headquarter is located in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. They give touring shows all over the world, and win popularity with extraordinarily high level of performing skills and performances of magic. Nevertheless, behind the scene, they are merciless assassins. The magic and psychic powers, and the dangerous weapons and beasts, are not only decorations on the stage, but tools to wipe out intruders who dare to grope for the secrets of Dark Zone like magic tricks. Sets containing Pale Moon cards Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon (19 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (23 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (6 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (7 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (24 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (10 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (12 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (6 cards) Fighters Colelction *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (3 cards) Character Boosters *G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight (30 cards) Races Unique Races *Dark Elf Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Chimera *Demon *Dinodragon *Elf *Giant *Gillman *Goblin *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Warbeast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Beast Tamer *Harri *Luquier *Nightmare Doll *Silver Thorn List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 *Amethyst Beast Tamer (Stand) (Elf) *Candy Clown (Heal) (Demon) *Cat Knight in High Boots (High Beast) *Cracker Musician (Stand) (Workeroid) *Darkside Sword Master (Critical) (Succubus) *Dreaming Bicorn (High Beast) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) (Demon) *Entertain Messenger (Goblin) *Explode Gentle (Stand) (Human) *Flyer Flyer (Draw) (Goblin) *Girl Who Crossed the Gap (Elf) *Hades Ringmaster (Demon) *Happiness Collector (Warbeast) *Hoop Magician (Stand) (Human) *Innocent Magician (Human) *Kitten Juggler (Draw) (Warbeast) *Lark Pigeon (Warbeast) *Nightmare Doll, Dory (Heal) (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Mirabel (Critical) (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Natalie (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Pamela (Workeroid) *Pleasure Caster (Warbeast) *Poison Juggler (Critical) (Goblin) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) (Human) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland (Stand) (Human) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Dixie (Critical) (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile (Elf) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Lolotte (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) (Human) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) (Workeroid) *Skyhigh Walker (Stand) (Goblin) *Smiling Presenter (Human) *Spiral Master (Draw) (Gillman) *Surprise Clown (Stand) (Ogre) *Tender Breeder (Heal) (Elf) *Ticket Collector (?) (Manga Only) *Tone of a Journey, Willi (High Beast) Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear (High Beast) *Beginner Juggler Dracokid (Abyss Dragon) *Brassie Bunny (High Beast) *Bull's Eye, Mia (Warbeast) *Cutie Paratrooper (Human) *Dagger Magician, Ety (Human) *Dark Metal Bicorn (High Beast) *Darkside Mirror Master (Succubus) *Dreamy Ammonite (Chimera) *Egg Juggler (Human) *Elegant Elephant (High Beast) *Fire Juggler (Human) *Fire Ring Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Hades Hypnotist (Demon) *Hoop Master (Human) *Intensely Sweet Clown (Goblin) *Jumping Glenn (Elf) *Lovely Companion (Warbeast) *Madcap Marionette (Workeroid) *Magical Partner (Elf) *Magician of Quantum Mechanics (Demon) *Masquerade Bunny (Warbeast) *Midnight Bunny (Warbeast) *Miracle Tumbler, Lance (Human) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (Warbeast) *Nightmare Doll, Claris (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Leeza (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Leslie (Workeroid) *Novelty Introductor (Dark Elf) *Obsidian Beast Tamer (Elf) *Pinky Piggy (High Beast) *Purple Trapezist (Succubus) *See-saw Game Winner (Goblin) *Signal Snake Tamer (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Silver Thorn Clown, Selune (Succubus) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia (Human) *Silver Thorn Magician, Colette (Human) *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock (Elf) *Silver Thorn Puppet Master, Euphemia (Warbeast) *Skull Juggler (Demon) *Starting Presenter (Demon) *Tightrope Tumbler (Goblin) *Turquoise Beast Tamer (Elf) *Unicycle Tumbler (Human) *Water Juggler (Gillman) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown (Ogre) *Barking Cerberus (Chimera) *Barking Sky Tiger (Chimera) *Big League Bear (High Beast) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline (Human) *Crescent Moon Juggler (Warbeast) *Crimson Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cycling Actor (Elf) *Dancing Knife Dancer (Manga Only) *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (Elf) *Darkside Princess (Human) *Daydream Tone, Arny (Elf) *Drawing Dread (Giant) *Dreaming Pegasus (High Beast) *Dreamy Fortress (Chimera) *Elephant Juggler (Giant) *Fire Breeze, Carrie (Elf) *Flying Hippogriff (Chimera) *Flying Peryton (Chimera) *Hellsgate Magician (Elf) *Hungry Clown (Ogre) *Intensely Spicy Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Jill (Workeroid) *Magical Boxtreamer (Human) *Mirror Demon (Demon) *Miss Direction (Succubus) *Nightmare Doll, Gerda (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Ginny (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll Master, Brenda (Elf) *Nitro Juggler (Workeroid) *Peek-a-boo (Workeroid) *Redstar Dualhorn (Chimera) *See-saw Game Loser (Giant) *Silver Thorn Acrobat, Lucamia (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Acute Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (Elf) *Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens (Human) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn, Upright Lion (Chimera) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer (Elf) *Star Magician, Elen (Human) *Stripping Shadow (Human) *Tightrope Holder (Giant) Grade 3 *Artilleryman (Human) *Barking Dragon Tamer (Human) *Barking Manticore (Chimera) *Barking Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis (Elf) *Breathing Coatl (Chimera) *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer (Elf) *Burstlaugh Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Cracking Beast Tamer (Human) *Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Demon) *Dusk Illusionist, Robert (Elf) *Fire Ring Griffin (Chimera) *Flying Manticore (Chimera) *Fullsmile Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Golden Beast Tamer (Human) *Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage (Manga Only) *Masked Magician, Harri (Elf) *Masked Phantom, Harri (Elf) *Master of Giant Flying Knives (Giant) *Midnight Invader (Chimera) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Elf) *Mirage Sword, Judy (Elf) *Mistress Hurricane (Chimera) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Amy (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Catherine (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea (Workeroid) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel (Elf) *Praised Evil Tamer, Mireille (Human) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Stride Bonus) (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Masher Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah (Warbeast) *Sword Magician, Sarah (Human) Grade 4 *Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda (Elf) *Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana (Human) *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival (Human) *Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto (Demon) *Doting Harlequin, Maja (Elf) *Dragon Masquerade, Harri (Elf) *Dreamiy Axel, Milward (Warbeast) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford (Elf) *Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Eleanor (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier (Elf) Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, along with one of her Cross Rides and her Stride unit. *Currently, there is a Pale Moon unit that appears in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon